prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/1 of the 3 greatest tag-team's in WWF/E History
Before Matt and Jeff Hardy became known as Team Extreme, they were simply the Hardy Boyz. At this point in their WWE tenure, they were being managed by Michael Hayes. Hayes proved to be most useful, giving them the guidance and knowledge they needed to defeat the Acolytes. Their high flying style caught Faarooq and Bradshaw off guard. The Hardy Boyz challenged Edge & Christian for the World Tag Team Champioship at Unforgiven in a Steel Cage Match. The winner could be determined by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage. However, both teammates had to escape the cage, and once one Superstar had exited the cage, he could not return. Jeff Hardy escapes early on, hoping Matt was right behind him. Jeff made several attempts to get back in, but each was thwarted by Edge and Christan. Lita also joined the brutality, which helped allow Jeff to finally get back in the cage. Once Christian had exited, Matt, Jeff and Edge began to scale the cage in attempts to get out. Matt and Jeff landed a double chair shot on Edge, causing him to fall back onto the apron as they exited the cage for their second World Tag Team Championship. Edge & Christian had won the World Tag Team Championship as Los Conquistadores at No Mercy. E&C were also scheduled to face Los Conquistadores for the titles on RAW the next night. Christian never even made it to ringside, but Edge wasn't worried because he assumed they would be facing a couple of nobodys under masks. As the match progressed, Edge got more than he bargained for as Los Conquistadores hit the Twist of Fate and pinned Edge. After the match Los Conquistadores tore off their masks revealing that it was indeed the Hardy Boyz, making this their third World Tag Team Championship reign. The Hardy Boyz faced The Dudleys on an edition of RAW for the World Tag Team Championship. During the match, Christian came down to the ring and nailed D-Von Dudley with a steel chair. Jeff Hardy brought him back into the ring and scored the pin for the team's fourth title reign. Team Extreme, Matt and Jeff Hardy accompanied by Lita, challenged Booker T & Test for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of Raw. Booker T & Test dominated early on, but Jeff tagged in his brother Matt and business picked up for the Hardy Boyz. Matt and Test began to battle outside the ring. Lita saw an opening and hit a hurricanrana on Booker T and Jeff rolled him up for the pin and their fifth World Tag Team Championship. When the partnership between John Cena & Shawn Michaels dissolved, The Hardys were in the right place at the right time. Jonathan Coachman ordered a pair of 10-Man Battle Royals on the April 2 Raw, and after HBK eliminated his own partner late in the second one, Matt & Jeff Hardy took advantage, last eliminating Cade & Murdoch to claim their sixth World Tag Team Championship (and first since 2001). Category:Blog posts